


A new world

by AmbriFlower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, coming out to yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbriFlower/pseuds/AmbriFlower
Summary: The moment Kara comes out to herself.





	A new world

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago, I wrote this, and now, I want to share it.
> 
> There are often stories about when characters come out with characters. So I wanted to write a short story of the moment the person comes to herself for the first time. Emphasizing how it opens up this individual's world.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the text :)

**Herself**

In this moment her inhibitions, learned self suppression, was removed.

 

Kara discovers, she has a natural tendency to lie to herself, in order to increase the comfort of other people's lives. 

 

She had not been strong enough, she had had to ask for permission, to know herself.

But, it was all in the past, 

unimportant.

 

Forgive with love

 

Just thinking about how many years it has taken for her to become supergirl. 

Even worse than that, her own ability to know herself has been insufficient.

She, Kara Zor-El has needed destructive, glorious Red kryptonite in order to see.

 

In this society, created by humans. Even the lightest thought of this new insight changed her to glowing fire.

 

For peace and quiet she had become blind to the language of her own feelings. Over the years blocked her precious ability to recognize who she was actually physically attracted to and more, to recognize actual romantic depth in her formed human relations. 

 

No longer waste time, not only mirroring what she thought the human beings wanted from her, Needed her to be.

...what she needed to be to.

 

Forgive with love

 

It was like remembering how to breathe. 

A veil disappeared from her eyes, it dissolves from form and she can see.   
A veil she first now realized she had used untiring amounts of her own powers to keep up.   
  


The hyperventilation is liberating, who could have believed it?   
Something in her chest glows. 

It burns, bleeds, comes alive.

  
The energy flooding through the veil, is hers now.

A new world.

….and the power she had not known she owned, missed, mourned

remembered in her dreams

came back to her.   
  
She was bi

in all its forms

... and she loved Lena Luthor.

 

Forgive, accept yourself with love

 


End file.
